marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
N'Jadaka (Earth-11584)
History "The world is going to see us for what we truly are. For what we truly can be. The sun is rising on our Empire, and it's never gonna set again." N'Jadaka, also known as Erik Stevens, was the son of an American woman and Prince N'Jobu of Wakanda. Born in Los Angeles in the mid-1980s, N'Jadaka was raised in the public housing projects of Compton, raised mostly by his father due to his mother being in and out of jail a large portion of his life. As a young kid, N'Jadaka was taught of the history of Wakanda, of his royal heritage, and of the great technology that Wakandans possessed. He was also given a War Dog tattoo by his father, to provide him entry into Wakanda in the future. N'Jadaka's life would take a dark turn, however, when his father N'Jobu planned to start a racial revolution using Wakandan weapons. He supplied arms dealer Ulysses Klaue with the means to steal nearly a ton of Vibranium, which led to N'Jobu being visited by his brother T'Chaka, the Black Panther. While N'Jadaka watched from the bedroom, T'Chaka confronted his brother of his treachery, revealing that his friend James was also a Wakandan spy by the name of Zuri. In the scuffle that followed, N'Jobu was killed by his own brother. N'Jadaka ran out after him, only to be gently knocked unconscious by one of the Dora Milaje guards. Unbeknownst to N'Jadaka, Zuri offered to take the boy and raise him as his own, but T'Chaka forbid it to ensure that the royal line would not be broken. With his father dead, N'Jadaka fell into the cracks of the foster care system in California, being passed from family to family under his "assumed" name of Erik Stevens. He never forgot his father or the stories he had heard about Wakanda, though, and he continued to indoctrinate himself on the ideology that his father had taught him before his death. Eventually N'Jadaka enlisted in the United States Army and was quickly selected to join a JSOC Black Operations Squad, operating throughout the Middle East. During his time in the military, Erik gained a reputation for mercilessly killing targets and marking each one of them with a tattoo on his body, garnering the nickname Killmonger for all the kills he had managed to get in the military. At some point after the fall of HYDRA and the Triskellion Incident, Stevens left the military and disappeared off the radar. It is widely assumed that he acted as a mercenary at this time. He reemerged shortly after the events of the Avengers Civil War, hiring himself out to various arms dealers for a variety of reasons, his real motivations hidden from all but himself. He eventually met with the same arms dealer who was indirectly responsible for his father's death, Ulysses Klaue, and told him of a rare Vibranium artifact contained in a London museum. Agreeing to split the profit's 50/50, Stevens worked with Klaue to steal the artifact and take it to Busan to sell it to a secret dealer. N'Jadaka, though, realized that doing so would lure the Wakandans out into the open, so that he could more accurately analyze their tactics and capabilities, specifically that of their new ruler, T'Challa. Klaue was captured by SHIELD agent Phil Coulson after the deal went south and T'Challa had nearly killed him, but Stevens stayed behind and waited for Klaue to be pulled closer into their circle before breaking him out of jail. Stevens claimed that he could get Klaue into Wakanda and steal more vibranium with a group of mercenaries and by hijacking a Wakandan aircraft, a plan that Klaue eventually got behind, simply due to his insatiable greed. Klaue did penetrate back into Wakanda, however it was then that Stevens revealed his true plan, using Klaue as a bargaining chip to get in the good graces of the Border Tribe of Wakanda (specifically W'Kabi, though there is speculation W'Kabi had his own motivations) who would then take him before the Royal Council of Wakanda. In the council chambers, N'Jadaka admitted who he really was and spoke of his claim to the throne. Despite initially wanting to lock him away for his actions, T'Challa eventually agreed to N'Jadaka's challenge for the throne, hoping that he might be able to talk some sense into him. T'Challa fought with N'Jadaka in a battle of royal combat, with T'Challa's powers stripped from him. Due partially to the king holding back, N'Jadaka defeated his cousin and cast him over the nearby waterfall, winning the throne and the title of Black Panther. N'Jadaka was then taken to the Grove of the Heart-Shaped Herb (unbeknownst to him, at the same time Nakia was stealing one of the herbs for consumption later). While in the trance-like state caused by the Herb, N'Jadaka had a vision of his father in the apartment they had shared in Compton, telling him not to let vengeance rule his life. The newly minted king did not seem to share his father's beliefs in that regard, as when he awoke he killed Zuri, the high priest of Wakanda, and the man who had in his eyes betrayed his father to T'Chaka. He then ordered Princess Shuri and "the colonizer she's treating" be brought to his throne room for the next phase of his plan. Despite Shuri and Agent Coulson escaping, N'Jadaka proceeded with the second part of his plan anyway. He orders Wakandan weapons be dispursed to War Dog agents around the world, with the backing of W'Kabi and the Border Tribe, planning to launch a full scale uprising against western nations. Before this plan can be executed, though, the Wakandans are confronted by the still alive T'Challa, Princess Shuri, Nakia and the Jabari Tribe, who attack the Border Tribe. With T'Challa still alive, the Dora Milaje also turn on N'Jadaka. After nearly killing Shuri and Nakia, N'Jadaka is tackled by T'Challa into the Vibranium Mound, where the sonic stabilizers on the high speed rail systems disorient their suits. Eventually, N'Jadaka is defeated, stabbed through the chest with a Vibranium spear. T'Challa fills his last request of letting him see a Wakandan sunset before he dies. However, N'Jadaka had a lasting impact on T'Challa, as the reinstalled king ended Wakanda's centuries long isolationist policies partly due to the concerns N'Jadaka raised. Powers & Abilities * Heart-Shaped Herb: Upon apparently defeating T'Challa in ritual combat, N'Jadaka gained the right to use the Heart-Shaped Herb to gain the powers of the Black Panther. As such, his speed, strength and agility were far beyond that of a normal human being. * Panther Habit: Upon becoming the Black Panther, Killmonger gained a Vibranium-laced armored suit that could absorb kinetic energy and redistribute it, as well as full command of the Wakandan military and guards (briefly). * Combat Training: Prior to attacking Wakanda, Killmonger had racked up hundreds of kills as a member of a JSOC special operations unit with the United States Army, fighting in warzones like Afghanistan, Iraq, Syria and other places. He was shown to be skilled enough in hand to hand combat to match T'Challa both while powered and depowered. Weaknesses N'Jadaka is consumed by hatred for the world, both against Wakandans (who killed his father) and society itself. As such, he could potentially be distracted in a critical moment if the wrong buttons were pushed. His skills tended to make him overconfident as well. In addition, like T'Challa, his version of the Panther Habit could be destabilized by certain sonic vibrations. Film Details N'Jadaka appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. As a young child he is portrayed by Seth Carr. In all other instances he is portrayed by actor Michael B. Jordan. * Black Panther (2018) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Bad Characters